This invention pertains to a latch for securing a printed circuit board adjacent a television chassis wall.
A television chassis comprises a support structure on which electronic components and their associated circuitry are mounted for assembly with a cathode-ray tube in manufacturing television receivers and video monitors. The television chassis is typically a sheet-metal box or frame whose structural parts are assembled to each other using conventional fasteners, such as screws and rivets. Additional fastening hardware is used to assemble the electronic components and associated circuitry, including printed circuit (PC) boards, to the supporting box or frame. Such a chassis utilizes many different types of fastening hardware and is relatively expensive to manufacture and service, due not only to the cost of the hardware itself but also to the difficulty and labor time required to assemble, access and repair the television receiver or monitor.
It is desirable to be able to secure a printed circuit board adjacent a television chassis using a one-piece molded latch requiring no fasteners for installation. Such a latch should be relatively inexpensive and have the ability to swing out of the way for easy printed circuit board removal.